Gotta Go My Own Way
by Yaoi-is-my-best-friend
Summary: Hinata asks Naruto to go come see her. But what news does she need to tell him and how does this involve Sasuke? songfics beginning NaruHina eventually NaruSasu Rated T to be safe
1. Gotta Go My Own Way Hinata

Naruto could have not been any happier. He was doing good in school, had tons of friends, and, most importantly, the most wonderful girlfriend. She was kind, gentle, and couldn't hurt a fly if she tired. Yes, Naruto loved Hinata Hyuuga so much! He tired to spend as much time as her could with her, between school and keeping up with his rival and best friends, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto and Sasuke lately had been having their "rivalry fights" again. This time Sasuke was questioning why Naruto was still with Hinata after almost 4 months. Naruto couldn't understand why his best friend was upset about. Sure Naruto had dated other girls but not as long as Hinata. Naruto was extremely confused and mad at Sasuke. The two rivals were almost literally ready to beat the crap out of each other but Naruto got a call from Hinata asking him to meet her at the bridge out on the lake as soon as he could.

And that's where we left off with our favorite blond-haired blue-eyed boy. Naruto had almost reached the bridge and he could already see his beautiful girlfriend. Hinata was staring out to the lake, seeming like she something on her mind. Naruto didn't worry too much about it but he was in for a surprise.

Hinata had been thinking about the past few weeks. She knew that she cared about her boyfriend, Naruto Uzuamki, so much but she had one thing on her mind that was bugging her. Did Naruto still love her? He was hanging out more and more often with his best friend, Sasuke, and less with her. She knew that Sasuke was a big part of Naruto's life, but wasn't she too? She thought she knew at one point but now she didn't know for sure. She had seen the looks Sasuke gave to Naruto. They were sincere and filled with love. Hinata knew that Sasuke cared about Naruto a lot, probably more than she did herself. She knew what she had to do. She had to break Naruto's heart so he can be with the person that he truly deserved, Sasuke.

Naruto went behind Hinata and covered her eyes with his hands "Guess who?" he asked. Hinata turned around to look at Naruto. "Hello…Naruto-kun…" Hinata said quietly. "Ne, Hinata-chan are you ok? Is something bothering you?" Naruto asked. "Naruto….I….um….this isn't easy for me to say….just….just hear me out, ok?" asked Hinata nervously. Naruto nodded, knowing that she was being serious. Hinata took a deep breath and started to explain everything to Naruto.

(Key _italize_ is Hinata….**bold** is Naruto….and _**bold and italize**_ is Naruto and Hinata)

"_I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged."_

Naruto had been cancelling and trying to reschedule dates left and right lately. Why? Hinata didn't always knew for sure but it always delt with Sasuke one way or another.

"_It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok…_

I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way"

Hinata moved away from Naruto. She wasn't sure how he was going to react but she knew she wasn't done yet.

"_Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another color turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away"_

Naruto knew what was happening but he couldn't understand why? Why was Hinata dong this?'

"_I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok..  
_

_I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way"_

Naruto couldn't take it anymore! He had to get answers now!

"**What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?"  
**  
_" What about trust?"_

Naruto knew Hinata had some small trust issues with Sasuke but he didn't it was that bad.

**"You know I never wanted to hurt you"  
**  
_"And what about me?"_

'What about her?' Naruto thought. 'How am I suppose to fix this?

"**What am I supposed to do?"**

"_I gotta leave but __**I'll miss you**__…" (fades out)_

Hinata started to walk back home but she felt something grab her arm. She turned around and saw Naruto. "Can't we fix this?" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry…..Naruto-kun….but there's someone out there….that is…..better for….for you than me…..good-bye" she said.

Naruto released her arm and let the girl of his dreams walk away. 'A better person for me….What does she mean?' Naruto asked himself as he turned around and walked off the bridge.

"Who does she mean?"


	2. Bet On It Naruto

Music was playing quietly in the background. Mumbles and parts of words could be heard throughout the room. The smell of liquor could be smelled easily at the bar. Yes, this was the place Naruto needed to be. This was always Naruto's place to calm down, relax, and forget about his worries. Especially about recently ex-girlfriends, like Hinata Hyuuga.

On Naruto's way to the bar known as ''Troublesum'' he thought what Hinata had told him. _"I'm sorry…..Naruto-kun…..but there's someone out there….that is….better for….for you than me….goodbye…"_ He thought and thought and thought but still he had no clue what Hinata meant! Naruto knew that going to ''Troublesum'' would clear his mind and hopefully solve his mystery message.

''Troublesum'' was known for its easy going character and their annual karaoke nights. Tonight was one of those nights. Naruto started to cheer up when he found out it was karaoke night from ''Troublesum'''s manager. The manager was another one of Naruto's good friends, Shikarmaru Naru. Shika let the blond boy be the first to go sing his heart out. Shika knew that Naruto needed to sing. It always cheered him up.

As Naruto ran towards the small stage in the center of the room, someone came inside. This person approached Shika asking if karaoke was going on tonight. "You'll have to wait til my friend is done. Then you can go right ahead." Shika said as he pointed to where Naruto went. Shika couldn't get a good view of the person since he or she was covered in dark clothes and had a dark hoodie that covered most of the person's face, but Shika noticed a small smile appear on the part of the person's face that wasn't covered. 'I better keep an eye on this person, ' Shika thought 'just to make sure Naruto's safe.' "Thank you" said the dark clothed person as he or she headed toward the bar.

~~~~5 MINUTES LATER~~~~

Naruto finally had picked out a song and was just waiting for the music to start. Naruto started to get a little nervous but he always enjoyed the adrenaline rush. He knew he would be fine. Soon the lights started to dim and the audience started to get quite. 'Showtime' Naruto said to himself quietly as he heard the music to start to play.

"**Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's trying to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead**"

Naruto realized that he had to start watching what he was doping. He always relied on someone to help him, whether it was his ex-girlfriend, Hinata, or his friend, Shika, or someone else. He knew he had to take care of things and do things on his own.

**"Did you ever?  
Loose yourself to get what you want  
Did you ever?  
Get on a ride and wanna get off  
Did you ever?  
Push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?"**

Naruto was pushing Hinata away during their relationship. Why? To be with someone else, and he didn't realize it til now.****

"I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
(Bet on me)

**  
I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it**

How will I know if there's a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make?  
With all I've lost my heart is breaking  
I don't wanna make the same mistake"  
  
Naruto didn't want to break his or anyone else's heart again. He knew that if he could figure out Hinata's message that he would, hopefully, making the right choice.

"**Did you ever?  
Doubt your dream will ever come true  
Did you ever?  
Blame the world and never blame you  
I will never  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way**

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
(Who I am)  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
(That's my plan)  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
(You know you can)  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on me

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

You can bet on me"

The crowd cheered Naruto as he walked on stage. A person dressed in dark clothes with a black hoodie covering their face(same person Shika talked to) passed Naruto on their way to the stage. Naruto didn't think of it but he was in for quite a shock, sooner than what he would have thought.


	3. Feels Like Tonight Sasuke

**Previous Chappie**

_The crowd cheered Naruto as he walked on stage. A person dressed in dark clothes with a black hoodie covering their face(same person Shika talked to) passed Naruto on their way to the stage. Naruto didn't think of it but he was in for quite a shock, sooner than what he would have thought. _

**And now to the finally chappie!!! ENJOY!!!**

Naruto headed towards the bar so he could begin his second favorite part of ''Troublesum'', drinking. And no it wasn't anything hard like rum or vodka. "Cosmopolitan, please" Naruto asked the bartender. "Whatever ya say blondie" the bartender replied. Naruto just rolled his eyes. He knew that Kiba was being his odd self to make him feel better. "So…..what happened this time?" Kiba asked. He knew Naruto was only in ''Troublesum'' to let go of his problems. Naruto chugged the _girly_ drink down fast. "Get me another cosmo and I might just tell ya." Naruto proposed. "Here sweetie, it's on the house." Temari hanged Naruto a cosmo already prepared. "Thanks" Naruto replied. He noticed that Kiba was still staring at him, waiting like a child for his bedtime story. Naruto sighed "So, do you want the quick story or the long version." Kiba looked around and noticed that Shika was standing by the front door. Shika just pointed to the door and soon a crowd of people came in. "Better make it quick. A herd of cattle just came in." Kiba said. "Basically, Hinata dumped me saying as a quote _I'm sorry…..Naruto-kun….but there's someone out there….that is…..better for….for you than me…..good-bye_ unquote." Naruto said. "Ouch, but hey there are better fish in the sea for ya, Hinata thinks so." Kiba said. "But what if she's wrong?" "Never question women dude, they are ALWAYS right!" "Really?" "Oh yeah……don't tell anyone I told you that…k….people might be thinking I'm whipped or something." "No problem dude. Later" "Later"

Naruto walked away from the bar chuckling. Poor Kiba had to be whipped pretty good just to be able to say that. As he thought in his mind the next karaoke act was about to begin. "Attention. Attention everyone." Shika started to say. "Our next karaoker wants to decicate this song to a person who really needs to learn to keep his eyes and mind open. Enjoy" Naruto stopped where he was after hearing what Shika had to say. 'Maybe I'll stay and listen to this act.' Naruto though. 'Yeah, I'll stay and then go straight home.' Naruto quickly look for an open seat but couldn't see any. He noticed that the wall towards the left side of the room wasn't as crowd so he decided to lounge in that area until the song ended. When he finally reached his destination, Naruto looked at the stage to see who was going to be singing. On stage was a person dressed completely in black from head to toe. So much black that you couldn't tell if the person was male or female. You could barely see the person's face at all. Just dusty pink lips and the chin were available to see. The lights started to dim and the music started to faintly play. Naruto immediately recognized the music. It was one of his favorite songs "Feels Like Tonight" by Daughtry. 'Maybe it was a good idea that I stayed' Naruto thought before the mystery person starred to sing.

"You, you got me  
Thinking it'll be alright.  
You, you told me,  
"Come and take a look inside."  
You believed me,  
In every single lie.  
But I, I failed you this time."

Sasuke felt like he was responsible for Naruto's confusion right now. He knew that Hinata had broken up with Naruto and told him that there was someone out there for him. He was grateful that she said that but he wished that she could have explained more. Sasuke wasn't sure that Naruto would be able to figure out Hinata message on his own so he came to ''Troublesum'' to make sure Naruto understood clear what Hinata meant. If the dobe couldn't figure out by the end of the night, Sasuke knew he was doomed. He wasn't going to let that happen at all!

"And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight,  
Tonight."

Sasuke was literally in pieces deep inside of himself. Every time he saw Naruto with Hinata he broke inside. He tried to except that Naruto was happy with her and moves on. It was hard then that. That's why Sasuke tired to spend as much time with Naruto as he could. He wanted to make sure that his friendship was still there with Naruto. 

"I was waiting  
For the day you'd come around.  
I was chasing,  
And nothing was all I found.  
From the moment you came into my life,  
You showed me what's right."

Ever since he met Naruto, Sasuke was never the same. Before Sasuke never cared about anyone but himself and his pride to his family name, it was like a spell. Naruto broke that spell on Sasuke and got him to care about more important things than his pride and selfishness. Instead he started to care about his friends, especially Naruto.

"And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight."

Sasuke had saw where Naruto was in the crowd, leaning against the way. Sasuke got of the stage, mic still in hang and started to walk towards Naruto. 'I hope this sinks in deep enough dobe.' Sasuke thought.

Naruto noticed that the singer had got off the stage and started walking toward his direction. Naruto didn't think that the singer, who he had figured out it was a male from the voice, was walking toward him but he was wrong. Soon the man was not too far away. Another 20 steps and he would be right next to Naruto. In a matter of seconds the man was a couple feet in front of Naruto. 

"I never felt like this before.  
Just when I leave, I'm back for more.  
Nothing else here seems to matter.  
In these ever-changing days,  
You're the one thing that remains.  
I could stay like this forever."

Sasuke pulled his hood down to show his face to Naruto and hoped for the best. As soon as everyone could tell who the mystery singer was they were all amazed. 'You gotta be kidding me! The Uchiha?' Kiba thought. 'It's about time he came out.' Shika thought with a small smirk on his face. "Go get him Naruto." Temari said in a small whisper tone so no one else could hear her. She knew that the two boys were too stubborn to realize that they belonged with each other. 'At least now they would finally admit it and hopefully be happy' she thought.

All Naruto could say was one thing. "Sa-Sasuke?"

"And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight.  
'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you.  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight."

The crowd hooted for Sasuke's amazing performance but Sasuke didn't care. All he wanted to know was that if Naruto understood the message. He had picked the song because it had a meaning that related to his and Naruto's relationship and it was Naruto's favorite song so he hoped he knew the meaning. "So dobe, can I **make it up to you**?" Sasuke asked with a small smile that only Naruto had seen.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in the eyes and said, "What do you think?" He said with a smirk. Sasuke chuckled and moved closer to Naruto. He immediately wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and leaned in. Before closing the gap Naruto quietly sang,** "And it feels like tonight."** Sasuke closed the gap and enjoyed his long waited kiss.


	4. Epilogue Start of Something New NaruSasu

"Alright, alright people….jeeze settle down!" Shika said trying not to lose his temper; the crowd was really getting to him tonight. "So in honor of this special occasion," Shika looked back at Naruto and Sasuke who were standing next to him on stage with mics in hand "our new couple would like to sing a special song. Hope you guys enjoy." Shika got off the stage and towards the back of the room. "They really are meant to be aren't they?" Temari asked Shika. "I guess so….I hope this doesn't get to troublesome." Shika said. Temari just giggled and watched with Shika and everyone else the new duo's song.

(Key **bold **is Naruto, _italize _is Sasuke, and _**bold italize **_is both)

"**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance"**

Naruto never thought of the idea of dating Sasuke. He was always there for him, he was ideally the perfect person to spend with but why Naruto never figured that before he'll never know. He was just happy that Sasuke was with him now.

_"I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart_ **(ooh)**  
_To all the possibilities (ooh)_  
_**I know**_ _that something has changed_  
_**Never felt this way  
**__And right here tonight  
_

_**This could be the start  
Of something new  
**__It feels so right  
__**To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
**__I feel in my heart_ **(feel in my heart)**  
_**The start of something new**_ **(ooh yeah)"**

Sasuke used to be a person where he shut out everyone. He grew up to learn not to care about anyone but himself. When Naruto came into his life it made him change his views on things. He learned that he could care for someone and not get harmed or harm them. He learned to love and care about Naruto and always wished and hoped that one day his wish would come true.

**"Now who'd of ever thought that (um)  
**_**We'd both be here tonight**_ (**ooh **_yeah_)  
_And the world looks so much brighter_ **(brighter, brighter**, _ooh)_  
_With you by my side_ **(by my side)**  
_**I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
**__I know it for __**real**_

_**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
**__The start of something new"  
_  
**"I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me (ooh, yeah)"**

Naruto never thought he could love someone so much as he did as anyone else he dated but Sasuke was a different story. He already cared so much of him as friends and now he cared about Sasuke even more.

**  
**_**"I didn't know it before  
**__But now __**it's easy to see (oohhh)"**__  
_

Sasuke never knew for sure if him and Naruto were ment to be together but at that moment he knew for sure they were. How? Sasuke had never seen Naruto this happy in so long. Sure Naruto may act happy and put up a bright happy smile but that was never his true smile. That smile was only for one person. Not any of his past girlfriends, oh no. It was saved for Sasuke.

_**"It's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart**_

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right (so right)  
_To be here with you __**(ohhh)**__  
__**And now looking in your eyes  
**__I feel in my heart_ **(feel in my heart)**  
_**The start of something new  
**_**The start of something new  
**_The start_ _**of something new"**_

Naruto and Sasuke looked into each others eyes filled with love and passion for each other."Sasuke, I'm sorry." "Sorry for what Naruto?" "That I couldn't realize that you cared about me so much more than anyone else and that I should have realized it earlier." "….Naruto…" Naruto closed the gap between them and embraced his lover.

"I love you, dobe. "I love you too, teme."


End file.
